


Pump those brakes!

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit appears but not in a bad way!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: A small ficlet based off this Tumblr post"okay i know we all talk about which side is the mom friend, but i feel like we all forget about thomas omfglike with the amount of “logan!” and “roman!” and “play nice!” and “you pumP THOSE BREAKS, PRINCEY!” there are in the series, thomas reminds me of a distressed parent driving his kids around in a giant mom-van being like “I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND IF YOU FOUR DON’T STOP IT” every, like, five minutes omfg"Original post by @ethospathoslogan





	Pump those brakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried… I really wanted to write this when I saw it I tried to write it as a comedic piece, I hope y’all like it! ^.^

Grabbing his car keys and heading out the door, Thomas stopped in his tracks at seeing Roman and Virgil squabbling over who got the front seat.

“It’s my turn princey! You had it last time!”

“But you kept kicking the back of my seat, so it didn’t count!”

They were getting rough with each other trying to drag the other back from the car door handle.

 _Not again._ Thomas sighed to himself

“Guys c’mon!” Thomas’s sudden voice made both sides stop and stare at him wide-eyed, he had to admit he held back a giggle at the picture before him, both Virgil and Roman had each other in a headlock ready to throw the other down to the ground.

 _For someone so skinny he sure is surprisingly strong_ Roman thought slightly losing breath trying to beat his anxious friend.

“Look you two, place nice!” Thomas looked between them both.

”Virgil’s right Roman you called shot gun last time so it’s his turn now and no kicking the chair”  he held a finger to both of them giving them a stern look before walking around the other side of the car, once he was gone from there line of vision. Virgil grinned and stuck his tongue out at the creative side who shoved him with his hip.

Virgil shoved back but before another scuffle could break out Thomas’s voice cut through the air again.

“don’t start! you going to get in?”

Glaring at each other they both obliged their host.

* * *

 

Driving down the highway, Thomas glanced at his mirror to see Patton and Logan pop into view clipping their seatbelts in the back.

“yay! A family road trip!” the fatherly trait clapped his hands eagerly. Thomas grinned at him from the mirror and pressed a button causing the windows to roll down letting in a soft breeze, as a silence fell between them all for a few minutes they all just looked out the window enjoying the scenery passing them by, after about half hour of this though.

“We need some tunes it’s too quiet!” Roman whined leaning over Logan who tried to back up he held his hand up trying to push Roman back from being his personal space invader, over the noise Thomas could hear Patton.

“Sit down kiddo! Safety first!” whilst glancing in the mirror he could see his morality trying to pull Roman back down, but Roman fought against him as he tried to connect his phone’s aux lead to the car stereo whilst accidentally bumping Thomas’s gear stick arm.

“Ooh sorry,” he said with not much of an apologetic tone

“Roman! Sit down!” Thomas scolded trying to keep his eyes on the road whilst also dealing with what was happening beside him.

“Sit down, back to your corner princey!” Virgil twisted around and gave a mischievous grin clearly still smug about getting the front seat, Roman glared at him as Logan’s hands wrapped around the creative’s side shoulders finally pulling him back, he fell back into his seat as Logan pulled his seatbelt over and clipped him back in securely.

* * *

 

“What you got there lo?” Patton asked looking at Logan’s hands curiously, he blushed slightly as he slowly opened his hands to reveal a jar of crofters, Roman’s eyes grew wide.

“you bought crofters!”

“Hey, be careful with food in the car please” Thomas reminded them.

“I will be careful Thomas I promise” Logan replied taking out a spoon from his pocket.

“Dude you’re just going to- “ Virgil started but his question was already answered when Logan spooned a huge bite of the jelly into his mouth.

“Oh, okay yep guess you are” the anxious side rolled his eyes and put his headphones on slouching down into his seat again.

“Say Logan you got a second spoon in there by any chance,” Roman asked smiling at the jar the logical trait was now holding quite protectively as he shoveled the blueberry jelly into his mouth making some inhumane noises that Patton shuffled away slightly looking a bit worried at his fellow side.

“no” Logan hiccupped.

Virgil glanced over at Thomas whose hands were starting to grip the steering wheel tightly.

“Could I maybe have like a tiny…bit?” Roman inquired leaning towards the jar in Logan’s hand he clutched it to his chest protectively.

“if you wanted jelly you should have bought your own Roman” he said this not breaking eye contact with him whilst eating another spoonful.

Logan was now easing away from Roman as much as he could not see that he was squishing Patton further into the window.

“uh Logan-“ Patton breathed

“Play nice guys” Thomas’s breath hitched, his grip on the wheel tightening as he looked over at Virgil who was now watching the scene unfold.

“Please specs? C’mon isn’t sharing caring…or something like that” Roman whined as he reached for the jar sitting tightly in Logan’s hand he moved the jar further from Roman’s reach, his seat belt, unfortunately, restricting his movements now pretty much squishing Patton completely in the tiny area of space he had left, Logan was now holding the jar above his head as Roman was reaching for it almost crushing all three sides in the process.

“Get your own!” Logan yelled

“But it’s just a spoonful!” Roman

Thomas’s grip tightened.

“Hey get off me!” Patton squeaked under Logan’s body weight as each of them was now kicking as multiple limbs were now flailing around the car still being restricted by the seat belts the were tethered under.

“Please calm down all of you!” Thomas tried to shout above the ruckus that was going down in the back seat of his car.

“Thomas tell him to get off my crofters!” Logan wailed

“Thomas tell him to share!” Roman retorted

“Stop kicking my chair!” Virgil screamed back twisting around to face the others to see Patton under Logan’s back and Roman leaning over both trying to reach for the jar that now Logan was extremely close to spilling.

Is this what a stress headache felt like? Thomas wondered to himself with his patience wearing extremely thin.

“Pat- no virg- Lo-“ He was growing more frustrated, why did he have so many sides!

“Guys! Seriously you need to pump the breaks!” he gave up remembering their names at this point, his knuckles were white now.

They weren’t listening to him.

Hearing everyone’s voices shouting over each other he finally snapped.

“I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND IF YOU FOUR DON’T STOP NOW!” Thomas shouted his voice breaking slightly.

Silence fell between them all instantly for a moment before a small ‘pop’ was heard in the car.

“Well isn’t this nice” a silky voice came from the back seat as all five of them started screaming in unison.

The car skidded slightly as Thomas manoeuvred hisrearvieww mirror to see Deceit who was dramatically draping himself over the three sides sitting in the back, lying over all of them his head on Roman’s lap and his legs on Patton’s lap, he was clearly enjoying the chaos that was ensuing around him of screams and sudden movements as Roman and Logan’s bodies fought against seat belts.

The car screeched to a sudden halt sending deceit tumbling to the floor and all of them lurching forward in their seats.

As the dust settled outside the car, everyone was silent for a few moments in shock.

“Is everyone ok?” Patton looked around with a face full of concern adjusting his glasses that had fallen during the sudden stop. He helped Deceit up and propped him on his lap as he hissed at Roman who glared at him, donning a smug expression he cuddled into the fatherly trait a slight blush creeping up his scales.

“Guys you need to learn to not do stuff like this especially when I’m driving!” Thomas sighed running his hand through his hair exasperated at the sides whom he loved so, an awkward silence fell between all of them, the sides all glanced at each other sharing the same expression. guilt.

“We- we’re sorry Thomas, we know we can be too much sometimes and we need to be more aware of how we make you feel” Roman said regally that Virgil looked slightly surprised but the others nodded along even Deceit as they all agreed, Thomas nodded and smiled.

“thank you, you all need to look after each other as well” he looked at Deceit when saying this who gave a half smile in response and buried his face further into Patton’s chest, Thomas gave them all a smile at them understanding, they all sat staring at each other for a moment taking in Thomas’s words before he finally spoke again.

“okay now that that’s settled shall we get on our way?” there were murmurs of agreement as he started the engine up again and pulled away.

On the road again it was unbearably silent once more, Deceit left since he wasn’t needed anymore also there wasn’t really a safe seat for him in the car Thomas glanced in the mirror to see Roman looking very solemn, head leaning on his hand gazing out the window.

Thomas nudged Virgil and nodded towards the stereo, Virgil understood grabbing the aux lead he connected it to Thomas’s phone and “under the sea” from the little mermaid blared out through the speakers, he saw that all of them perked up upon hearing some good old Disney and once Thomas started belting out some of it himself they all soon joined in.

* * *

 

Arriving at their destination, Thomas turned off the engine as Virgil silently nudged him and nodded to the back seat, looking around he had to stop himself and Patton from squealing “Awwh!”  out loud upon they both beamed upon seeing Roman and Logan sleeping soundly.

Logan’s head leaning on Roman’s  shoulder as Roman’s head fitted neatly on top of the logical trait’s, his glasses askew and slipped slightly down his nose, Logan’s mouth was hanging open slightly still stained by the Crofters jam he had eaten as Roman’s held a small smile, Virgil quietly got out his camera and took a picture of the two of them to show them ~~and tease them~~  later.


End file.
